


Sweet Like Rock Candy

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Candy, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Sanha gets addicted to rock candy but once he is with his actual Rocky he no longer needs it.





	Sweet Like Rock Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6

Sanha walked down the hall of his new school, rock candy puffing out his left cheek. It had only been a couple of days since he transferred but he already had new friends. Dongmin, the class president, his boyfriend Bin and their friends Myungjun and Jinwoo, who were dating. He hummed slightly as he walked to his first class of the day. By lunch he was already on his third candy. After getting his lunch he walked over to the table his new friends were sitting at. “Ok I have to ask, what is with the candy? We have never seen you without one and it’s confusing the hell out of me.” Myungjun questioned. Sanha giggled slightly before answering, “It reminds me of my boyfriend. We basically had grown up together. We are a year apart and when I was 12, he told me he liked me and we started dating. About a year later his father was transferred and they moved away. I missed him so much I started buying these. They are hard but sweet, like him and his nickname is Rocky.” Bin’s head shot up and he shared a brief look with Dongmin. After all his best friend was also called Rocky. Though that cold just be a coincidence, they would have to wait for the basketball team to get back.

Two days later found Sanha a mess. It had gotten all over school that the new boy was claiming to be dating their star basketball player. He was so anxious that the only thing to help was more of the sugary treat, to the point that even the teachers couldn’t get him to put them away for classes. By Friday he was getting called all kinds of things and he was going through at least ten sticks of rock candy a day. The others were getting very worried for him as he became quieter and more closed off. The four of them tried all they could to help but it was all ignored by the young boy. As lunch rolled around that Friday Sanha was hold up in the library, one of the only places he was left alone in this school, sucking away on his candy. In the cafeteria the basketball team was just returning, placing third in the tournament. Minhyuk bowed low a little smile on his face as he walked over to the table were Bin was sitting with their other friends. “So where is this new kid you wanted me to meet?” He asked after sharing fist bumps and hugs with the other guys. “Not to sure, I’ll text him.” Dongmin sighed, he hoped this would be a good idea after all the things being said about the younger boy but, he knew that Rocky would not let anyone talk crap about their new friend.

Sanha was curled up in the back corner of the library when his phone went off.

Dongmin:  
Please come have lunch with us.  
Our friend just got back, and he really wants to meet you.

Sanha:  
I guess, I’m just not sure I will be good company right now.

He sighed as he stood, collecting his stuff. Sanha made his way to the cafeteria not really looking forward to being surrounded by his classmates. Once he entered the room the whispers started, only getting a little louder. His head was bent so he didn’t notice when the friend he was supposed to meet looked over at him.

Minhyuk was lightly playing with a water bottle telling the others about the game when he heard whispering start up. He turned around wondering why everyone was laughing. Once his eyes landed on the boy standing at the door head bowed low, they widened. He stood up bottle and chair clattering to the ground as he rushed across the room. “Sanha!” he gasped reaching the younger boy and pulled him in close. He began to pepper kisses across Sanha’s face causing the other to start laughing. “Minhyuk, your back.” he said in between his laughter. Not wanting to let go of his boyfriend Minhyuk picked Sanha up, causing the younger one to wrap his legs around the other’s waist. He walked them back over to the table and sat with Sanha on his lap. “You guys are awesome, but you also suck!” Sanha yelled as his boyfriend hide his face in his back. The others were shocked to find out that their Rocky was the same one as Sanha’s, but it really wasn’t that much of a stretch. It was nice seeing both boys so happy smiles so wide on their faces as they shared soft kisses.


End file.
